The invention relates generally to house painting equipment and supplies, and in particular to a paint brush with a modified handle. Painting the interior or exterior of a residence is a challenging task. The proper tools, including quality paint brushes and rollers, make the task a great deal easier. Unfortunately, brushes are most easily cleaned after the painting is done when only the tips of the bristles are coated with paint. The brushes tend to fall into open paint cans, making them far more difficult to clean. Also, touching up a few spots high above the floor or the scaffold can be very labor intensive.
A search of the prior art reveals various paint brushes and associated devices which have been developed to provide a means for painting higher elevated areas. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory in its own way.
Extension for paint brush handle, U.S. Pat. No. 8,566,999 (priority Nov. 9, 2009), provides a paint brush holder comprising an elongated cylindrical body having an open forward end portion and a coaxial reduced internal diameter rearward end portion, the tubular body forward end portion being dimensioned to slidably receive the paint brush handle and the tubular body forward end portion having an elongated narrow width slot therein extending from the cylindrical body open forward end to adjacent the reduced internal diameter rearward end portion; a threaded bolt extending perpendicularly from the paint brush handle and exterior of the cylindrical body through the elongated slot; and a nut threadably received on the bolt exteriorally of the cylindrical body whereby the paint brush handle may be lockably adjusted relative to the cylindrical body to thereby adjust the position of the brush bristles relative to the cylindrical body forward end.
Paint brush having detachable extension rod, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,598 (filed Apr. 27, 1978), provides a paint brush, having a handle extending from a stock into which bristles are fastened is provided with and adapter to which an extension rod or pole may be attached. The adapter is connected to the stock adjacent to the termination of the handle in the stock, and at an angle to the handle. The adapter, handle and stock, are in coplanar arrangement. The adapter is constructed to releasably receive an extension rod, preferably in threaded engagement. With the extension rod, the improved paint brush may be used to paint floor and ceiling mouldings and the junction between floors and ceilings without the aid of a ladder.
Paint brush accessory, U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,920 (filed Apr. 16, 1998), provides a paint brush accessory mountable on a paint brush. The accessory includes a planar shield having a first edge and an opposed second end. A guide is carried on the shield adjacent the first edge for sliding engagement with a surface or edge to enable the shield to be guided in a straight line at an angle along the surface or edge. The guide is formed with an exterior surface disposed at an angle with respect to the plane of the shield to hold the shield at a constant angle from an adjoining wall when the first edge of the shield in engaged with a surface or edge. A holder is pivotally coupled to the second end of the shield to enable pivotal movement of the first end of the shield between a first position adjacent the bristles of a paint brush and a second position spaced from the bristles. The holder is releasably mountable on the paint brush handle.
Paint brush with elongated, adjustable handle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,795 (filed Feb. 21, 1964), provides a novel extension means for enabling painting operations to be done at elevated locations.
Screw paint brush, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,287 (filed Oct. 1, 1996), provides a screw paint brush consisting of a connector which comprises a connector front and a connector rear having a connector rear opening therein. The screw paint brush further comprises a handle which comprises a handle front having a handle front fastening, member securely attached thereto. The handle further comprises a handle rear which is securely attached to the handle front by a handle middle. The handle rear further comprises a handle rear opening therein which functions to accept an extension pole therein. The handle front fastening members removably attachable within the connector rear opening. Alternatively, the handle and brush can be manufactured in a single piece. The screw paint brush further comprises a brush which comprises a brush rear and a brush front having a plurality of brush bristles extending therefrom and securely attached thereto. The brush rear is securely attached to the connector front. The connector may be a straight connector or angled connector.
Paint brush holder with telescopic handle sections, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,617 (filed Jan. 12, 1965), provides a telescopic brush supporting device for reaching high work areas, comprising a plurality of tubular handle sections and provided with bores extending transversely therethrough at contiguous ends, and having bolt and wing nut means arranged to work in the bores provided in the ends of the sections to removably secure the sections together. The upper end of the uppermost section is formed to support a brush holder, said holder formed to removably secure the brush therewith, so a painter may reach and paint work areas normally beyond his reach.
Some of the prior art inventions require very skilled and well-practiced handling by the user, and all of them fail to secure the paint brush when not in use. The present invention has been developed for the purpose of addressing and resolving these disadvantages. A paint brush with a modified handle, which provides hooks for hanging the brush on the rim of a paint can and a threaded socket for affixing the brush on the end of a painting pole, would resolve these problems.